


Crimson Opportunity

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Every time Kestis trips over a root or stumbles into a piece of local wildlife or spends long minutes studying the holomap his droid projects, Trilla counts a dozen ways she could kill him. It's the times he uses his psychometry, though, that present the best opportunity.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Crimson Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



As Trilla Suduri perches in a tree stalking her prey, it's so hard not to laugh. She has no idea how a bumbling idiot like Cal Kestis has lasted this long. Every time he trips over a root or stumbles into a piece of local wildlife or spends long minutes studying the holomap his droid projects, she counts a dozen ways she could kill him.

It's the times he uses his psychometry, though, that present the best opportunity. When experiencing one of the Force echoes, Kestis is dead to the world around him for precious moments. The droid, of course, keeps careful watch, but the little thing is only so smart. It will be easy to deal with.

Trilla follows Kestis for hours, impatience pricking, but knowing the perfect moment will present itself. As eventually it does. The Padawan wanders into a small, secluded clearing with some kind of debris scattered in the middle. He speaks quietly to the droid, who perks up, on alert, then kneels and touches the debris.

Trilla watches his face closely as it goes smooth in concentration then cracks again with the emotions of the echo – clearly not a happy one. Now's her chance.

She drops to the ground and approaches the edge of the trees. A quick flick of the Force snaps a branch on the other side of the clearing, and the watchful droid whirls its head. In three long strides, Trilla advances, activating her lightsaber and cleaving that head in two with a swift flick of the blade before the droid can make a sound.

Trilla rounds on the Padawan, still deep in his vision and completely unaware of what's happened. A corner of her mouth quirks up as her anticipation grows. She's watched him enough times now that she knows exactly how this works. She knows the slight change in his expression that comes in the moment between the echo's end and him opening his eyes.

That's when she strikes, thrusting her blade straight through the Padawan's chest.

Kestis jerks, his eyes flying open, blowing wide as they take in the situation. Her shadow darkens his face, but the red glow reflects in his eyes, showing her every bit of his shock and pain and fear.

“Trilla,” he gasps.

It should please her that her name is the last word he'll ever speak, but there's something about the way he says it. Like a plea, tinged with forgiveness, like he's trying to convince her of something even now.

Their gazes are still locked, and Trilla yanks hers away, matching it to the movement of her blade as she jerks it out through the Padawan's right shoulder with a satisfying ripping noise. Cal Kestis's lifeless body crashes to the forest floor.

Trilla stands over him for a moment, panting as she savors victory, then searches him. She finds nothing notable save for his lightsaber. The trophy will please Lord Vader.

For a moment, she considers bringing Kestis's head back to Cere, then decides it would be too much effort. Instead, she merely kicks it and says to the quiet air, “Try harder with the next one, Cere. I'll be waiting.” Then she turns from the two corpses in the clearing and leaves without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the horrible-wonderful idea aphorisnt came up with of Cal coming to from an echo with a lightsaber already sticking through his chest.


End file.
